


I'm not letting you go

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: The Timeless Children but with *that* scene rewritten. You know the one.This is probably just going to be a one shot.
Relationships: 13th Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thasmin - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	I'm not letting you go

“you detonate that thing, you’ll die too” Ryan said  
“That’s the way it has to be. And I would do that in a heartbeat for this universe for you, my fam” 

“we’re not letting you go. You’re not doing this” yaz leapt forward, clutching at the doctor’s jacket.  
“get off me Yaz. Please” the doctor begged. 

“Yaz. Come on” Ryan said 

Yazmin Khan knew exactly what she was about to do. She grabbed the doctor by her hand and pulled her in.  
“At least give me a proper goodbye.” Tears streamed down Yaz’s face and The Doctor wiped them away gently.  
She pulled the doctor in closer and their lips crashed together. The doctor’s arms settled on Yaz’s waist and held her. 

“I love you” Yaz whispered. 

“I know” the doctor whispered back.  
She held tightly to Yaz’s hand and then gently let go. 

“Live great lives” she whispered before walking away for the last time.


End file.
